Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $3\dfrac{1}{14}+19\dfrac{2}{3} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {3} + {\dfrac{1}{14}} + {19} + {\dfrac{2}{3}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {3} + {19} + {\dfrac{1}{14}} + {\dfrac{2}{3}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=22 + {\dfrac{1}{14}} + {\dfrac{2}{3}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 22+\dfrac{3}{42}+\dfrac{28}{42}$ Add the fractions: $= 22+\dfrac{31}{42}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 22\dfrac{31}{42}$